farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixil
Name: Pixil Flintspark Age: Nearing middle age, by Gnome standards Race: Gnome Class: Warrior Character Appearance Slightly taller than your average gnome, Pixil's matted hair is an almost metallic pale blue. Faint rings of black around her blue eyes suggest the use of goggles and a forge regularly. Her face is often very expressive and animated, especially when she speaks. It's difficult to tell much more about her frame, given that it's rarely, if ever, seen outside of heavy armor. A variety of smudges and old scars are usually visible on her face and arms, suggesting the hard life of an armswoman. Character Biography Born in Gnomeregan during the Second War, Pixil was only an infant when her parents and twin brother evacuated the city to escape from the radioactive gasses dumped into the city and resettled with many of the evacuees in Anvilmar. Her young life was relatively uneventful; like most gnomes, she started training in the arts of magic. Unlike most gnomes, however -- including her brother -- she had little aptitude to control mystical energies, and often ignited herself or her instructors accidentally. In the end, she was denied further training in the Art. After a long discussion with her parents, she chose to train in the arts of warfare instead, under the tutelage of the Dwarven weaponmasters. Pixil discovered she was much more skilled with sword than wand, and thus her path was set: that of the knight. With the full support of her parents, she left Anvilmar to offer her blade to the Alliance in Stormwind. Even so, she retains her allegiance to the exiles of Gnomeregan, and sees herself as part of the new, fearsome Gnomish Infantry. At times, she returns to Anvilmar and Kharanos to aid in the training of younger gnomes. Upon mastering the art of gunsmithing in Tinker Town, Pixil took on the craft name of "Flintspark." She still often uses her family name of "Cogwhirl," however. Much of her time these days is spent in the company of Leilia and Ishin, two humans she met when she first arrived in Stormwind. Traits of note: Pixil, like many Gnomes, has a predilection for tinkering and, at times, for blowing things up. She's quite fond of firearms and explosives. She has a fiery personality and takes great offense at having her height pointed out by those who aren't gnomes and dwarves; her usual traveling companions are well aware of the twitching of her eyelids that portends a tirade or barrage of insults at any poor fool who calls her "little" or "cute." Rumour has it that she took the hand of a human who tried to pat her head, but this has never been confirmed. Despite this, she's fiercely protective of those she calls friends. OOC Notes Armory: http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/#character-sheet.xml?r=Farstriders&n=Pixil RP: Dedicated -- always IC in say and yell, and usually in party as well. However, I can play in fully OOC groups. PvP: Nope. PvE: Frequently. Raid: Extremely rarely, if at all. Player OOC notes: I'm all about respect in RP. Part of that involves respect for canon, and part of it involves respect for other players. I'm reasonably flexible on things that don't patently contradict canon, but you're going to need to get my consent before doing things to my characters. Oh, and I'm always interested in meeting and RPing with new people. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies